Over the Years
by yello13
Summary: Nate reflects over the years and sees how much Parker has grown. Song fic Father Nate


**A/N I don't own anything.**

"It has been a long day" Sophie says as she watches Nate place Parker in the back of the car. They had taken her to the Carnival. They had spent hours of running around and watching Parker look at rides with excitement. She jumped on every ride and with every ride they followed. Parker breathed in every breath of funnel cake, hotdogs, popcorn and, cotton candy. She surely had to taste everything there spending most of the money Nate had brought. It was worth it though, Nate couldn't keep his smile from fading from his face. Parker had just fell asleep after she had a triumph with the clown, which wasn't surprising since Nate had to hold her hand for her to get past the clown before she broke into tears but, he quickly comforted her with a bear he won for her.. She was quick and swift through the crowd but Nate could always spot her, and for the first time in a long time he felt true satisfaction.

_she's got lots to learn  
though she is sure to know  
that I'll quietly spot her  
anywhere she goes_

_now our little lady's out with daddy for the day  
she fought the yawns but couldn't stay awake  
as I place her in the car  
she's out like a light  
cause she knows I'll get her home all right_

"I know" He said as he got in the car. He then drove them home.

At the apartment Nate placed her on the couch and immediately went to the closet. Sophie went and took of Parker's shoes and socks trying carefully not to wake her. Nate came back with a blanket that was clearly made for Parker as it had a big P on the front. Sophie went to the kitchen to retrieve the pink bunny from the top of the refrigerator where she knew the thief left it. Sophie and Nate who hadn't said a word to each other smiled at the happy yet exhausted girl. With his fingers Nate pushed the light strands of hair off the girls forehead and place a kiss upon her head. Sophie did the same and headed to the by the light switch for Nate.

"Good Night" Nate whispered as he came beside Sophie and she cut of the lights.

"Good Night" A sleepy Parker whispered in a voice that could not be heard. "Dad"

"Parker " Nate called

"I can do this."

"Come on Parker."

"Nate, I can do this. I know I can do this."

Nate quickly thought._ Yes you can I know you can._ "Sophie will buy you some time but, you have no more than a minute."

Nate stood at the door taping his foot and counting the seconds. Finally Parker came out and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. She looked beautiful in the white dress. The crown lying gracefully on her head as she refused to wear a veil. He took her elbow in his and they connected each others hands as he lead her down the aisle. Tara and Maggie on the left and Eliot on the right. As they reached the end of the aisle he stopped and kissed her on her forehead and hugged his girl one more time.

"Who gives this woman to this man." The minister asked.

Sophie and Nate both stepped forward. "We Do" They said with bright smiles as they looked at Hardison and Parker look at each other with loving eyes.

After the vows the words that signified the bondage finally came. "Alec Hardison do you take Elizabeth Parker to be your lovely be wedded wife."

"I do" Hardison said anxiously.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The minister said.

"Whew" Parker could here the team coo as they kissed.

Nate smiled as he held back happy tears.

_her leaving feels too soon  
Now I swore I'd be strong but  
These are happy tears  
Cause I get even prouder  
With every passing year _

"Push!" Nate yelled as he took the place for Hardison as he was about to faint.

Nate could here Parker's screams in his ear but still persisted on. " You can do it!"

Parker screamed one more time before it was accompanied by another. A smaller cry, the cry of her baby. Eliot quickly did the usual baby procedure and passed Parker her little boy.

"What his name?" Sophie asked anxiously.

"Jonathan Ford Hardison." She said holding him gently and cooing to the boy.

"You two have fun, not too much fun though and, call me when you get home." Nate said while holding Jonathan and watching his parents go out the door.

Hours later while Jonathan and Sophie was asleep Nate waited for the call.

now her weekends will be full of hanging with her friends  
but someone needs a call before nights end  
she knows I'll toss and turn  
no chance I'll sleep tonight  
til I know she's made it home all right

Finally he got the call. He immediately answered.

"We made it home all right and we'll pick Jon up tomorrow, as agreed."

"Alright goodnight I love you."

"Love you too." Nate said as he let out a breath of relief. He then hang up the phone.

"Now I can get some sleep" he to himself as he hit the lamp switch and started up the stairs where he would now be able to sleep peacefully.

if time could only give me  
a moment to reflect  
to smile on all that has been  
to treasure what is left  
though I won't always be here  
this you surely know  
that I'll quietly spot you  
anywhere you go

and when we are apart remember it is not the end  
you know enough to know we'll meet again  
I'll be waiting by the gate  
standing just inside  
til I know you've made it home all right  
til I know you've made it home all right

"He could see the tears coming out of Parker's eyes and he bushed them away gently using all the strength he had left.

"Parker I love you and I will be waiting for you at those gates." Nate said as he felt himself slip away.

"I love you to dad." Was the last thing Parker said and the last thing Nate heard before he slipped away, but he was quiet sure he left with a smile.

**A/N This fic is kinda weird but I love this song and wanted to make a fic on it so here you go. The song is Red Robin by Clark Richard. Oh and I never been to a wedding so that is why that scene is short.**


End file.
